Kindred Souls
by Zhoaer
Summary: This is basically a retelling of the Undertale story but Frisk didn't fall down alone. They came with a friend. Pacifist Route. Gender-Neutral Frisk. First time writing an Undertale fanfic.
1. Fallen Down

As the sun was setting, two young children were running up the path of Mt. Ebott. One had medium length brown straight hair. They wore a blue and pink striped shirt, blue shorts, brown socks and brown sneakers. The other had disheveled blonde hair and wore a bright red shirt with a cyan stripe on the torso and sleeves, blue pants and black sneakers. They were named Frisk and Skye. The two ran into a nearby cave as a storm had picked up. The cave was dark and neither kid could see where they were going. After a couple minutes stumbling in the dark Frisk tripped and tree root and bumping into Skye. Now both were falling down to who knows what.

"Ugh…. what… what happened?"

 _*You gently shook your friend. Seems like he's alright._

"F-Frisk?"

 _*You nodded your head ensuring your friend was correct._

"Where are we? I don't remember seeing a bed a golden flowers before… falling down? Wait... Was that tale true? Those who climb the mountain never return? Frisk… a-are we dead?"

 _*You grabbed his shoulders and said you guys aren't dead._

"Then where.. Agh! My ankle! I-I think I twisted it!"

 _*You help him help and you let him use you as a crutch._

"Thanks Frisk. We need to get out of here before something happens."

The two look around and spot a door. They walked toward the door slowly and see a lone a flower. As they walk toward it, the flower looked up and smiled at the two.

"Howdy I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Frisk stands there holding Skye while he looks like he gonna freak out.

"You two are new to the Underground aren't ya? Well don't worry, your pal Flowey will show you how things work around here." Just that moment a red and green heart appear in-front of the two.

"W-What the? What's happening? What are these?"

"Those are your SOULS. The very cumulation of your being. They start off work weak but they'll grow stronger as gain LOVE."

 _*You ask the flower how you gain LOVE._

"It's not that hard! Here I'll share some you guys!" *wink* It says as a bunch of white pellets appear floating around the flower. "These are friendliness pellets. Have your SOULS run into them."

The two do just that and the moment their SOULS collide with the pellets, Frisk clutches their stomach as Skye falls towards the ground screaming in agonizing pain.

"You idiots! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like THIS?"

Then a ring a white pellets surround Frisk and Skye. The flower cackles as it's yelling "DIE" The pellets slowly creep their way to the kid's SOULS and at that very moment, the couldn't feel anymore pain. In fact, they felt better than before! Then a fireball appears and blasts the flower away as it lets out a small yelp.

"What a horrible creature." said a gentle voice the rang out around the area. Frisk offers their hand to Skye and helps him up on his feet and the two find a goat in white fur and wearing a light purple robe that had a weird symbol on the front.

"You poor children! Ah, do not be afraid my children. I'am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS."

Skye hides behind Frisk peeking around them looking scared.

 _*You grab his hand trying to comfort him a little._

"Don't worry my child I will not harm you." Toriel says as she gives the two a kind smile. Skye slowly walks out from behind Frisk.

"H-Hello. I-I'm uh… Skye." Frisk follows suit introducing them to Toriel "E-Excuse Miss Toriel but… where exactly are we? That flower said something about the "Underground" or something." Skye asked.

"I'm afraid that flower was correct my child You two are stuck here in the Underground but do not worry. I will take care of two. Now come along I will take you to somewhere safe." Toriel says as she heads towards the door behind her. Frisk and Skye follow her they hold hands. The two stop and look up at the at the ruins. Toriel stands atop a flight of stairs waiting for the two.

 _*The shadow of ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION._


	2. The Ruins

Frisk looks around wondering who just said that. Skye looks at them confused.

"Something wrong Frisk?" Frisk signs _"Did you not hear someone saying "The shadow of ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION."?_ Skye thinks for a moment before saying "NoI didn't. I think that fall messed your head up or something."

"My children are you coming?" Toriel asks as she still waits atop the stairs. "Y-Yes coming Miss Toriel!" Skye yells as he grabs Frisk's wrist. The three enter the next room and there are six stone plates and the ground and a lever on the wall. "Welcome to your new home my children. Allow me to show how things work down here." Toriel walks on four of the stone plates and pulls the lever. The door next to her opens up. "You see, the ruins is filled with puzzles that must be solved before you can continue deeper into the ruins.

Frisk signs _"That sounds like fun doesn't it Skye?"_ "I-I guess." Skye replies as he rubs the back of his head.

"Now come along children." Toriel says and she the kids walk into the next room "In this room you must pull the correct levers in order to advance. Do not worry for I have labelled them." Toriel says she walks to the other side of the room.

"Uh, how is this a puzzle if the levers we need to pull are already labelled?" Skye ponders _"I don't know. It RUINS the fun!"_ Frisk signed as they giggled at their pun. Skye facepalms "Frisk please. Don't make any more puns. You know I don't like them." Frisk continues to giggle. _"Sorry."_ They sign. "Alright let's pull the levers." Frisk nods.

Frisk walks and pulls the first lever. Then Skye pulls the second lever. The two reach the last two levers but something's wrong. Neither one of them are labelled. "Oh my apologies my children I seem to forgot to label to last one, but let's see if you two can pull the correct one without my help." Toriel says to the two.

"Hmm which one to pull. Any ideas Fri-" Frisk walks to one of the levers and points at. "Uh okay. Let's pull it together then!" Frisk nods and grabs hold of the lever. Skye soon joins them as they both pull the lever down. There is a loud clunk noise.

"Well done my children!" "Yes! Nice guess Frisk!" Skye and Frisk high-five each other. They follow Toriel to the next room. There is a dummy standing in the room. "As humans staying in the Underground monsters may attack you. You two need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! This is easier than you may think. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you're in a strike just simply strike up a conversation. Stall for time and will arrive to help resolve the conflict. Here try on this dummy."

"Why don't you go first Frisk?" Skye asks. Frisk signs back in agreement and hugs the Dummy.

 _*The dummy looks like it's gonna fall over._

Frisk looks around again trying to find out who's saying that. "I think that's enough Frisk!" Skye yells. Frisk let's go a walks toward Toriel. "Good job. Now it's your turn." Toriel says to Skye. He walks up to the dummy to starts making small chat with it. The dummy gets bored with him and floats away. "W-What the?" Skye stands there watching the dummy float away. "Interesting. That… never happened before. Well anyway well done children. Now come along." Toriel walks into the next room.

Frisk signs to Skye saying they heard that voice again. "Dude I didn't hear anything. You must be imagining it. Now come on Miss Toriel is waiting!" Skye walks into the next as Frisk sighs and follows suit.

As the two follow Toriel a frog like creature hops between them and Toriel.

 _*Froggit attacks you!_

*Ribbit*

"Uh oh. What do we do Frisk?" Frisk walks up to the Froggit and complements it in sign language.

 _*Froggit didn't understand what you said , but it was flattered anyways._

After which Toriel comes by and gives Froggit a glare. Froggit retreats "Are you two alright? Did Froggit harm you?" Toriel asks concerned. "No, Frisk gave it a compliment then you showed up and scared it off. Skye explains. "Thank goodness now grab my hand my children I will guide you through this puzzle of spikes.

"S-Spikes? W-Why are there spikes here?" Skye asks scared. "Don't worry, I know the way past them. You're perfectly safe!" Toriel reassures him as Frisk grabs Toriel's hand. "A-Alright if you say so." Skye grabs Frisk's other hand and Toriel leads them through the spikes.

"You have done excellently well my children. However… I have to ask you two to stay here while I go finish some errands I have to do that I just remembered. Here take this cell phone. Call me if you need anything. I'll be right back." With that Toriel rushes off ahead.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about. So… what do we do now Frisk?" Skye asks Frisk. "We shouldn't stay in one place for too long. Who knows when another monster might appear. Frisk answers. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey let me have the phone. You never speak unless it's just the two of us. Frisk gives Skye the phone as the two head deeper into the ruins.

They encounter a crossroads but decide to go left since they're both left-handed. They enter a room and has a small pillar with a bowl of candy on it. "Huh, who left all this candy here?" Frisk asks as they go in for a piece.

 _*Don't even think about eating my Candy Frisk._

Frisk stops dead in their tracks. "Something wrong Frisk? Is it that voice again?"

"Yeah. How can you not hear them?"

" _He can't hear or see me Frisk. I'm connected to your SOUL which makes sense since the both of us has red SOULS."_

"Uhh… alright."

"Frisk are you coming?!" Skye beckons from afar.

"A-Ah! Wait up Skye!"

Frisk chases after Skye. The two of them find a wedge of cheese on a table and mouse hole in the wall.

 _*Knowing the mouse might one day leave it's hole and get the cheese fills you with DETERMINATION._

"I wonder when the mouse will come out and eat it."

"Beats me Skye but it fills me with determination."

"Determination?"

"The voice said something of the sort.

"Alright… let's keep going."

The two continue heading deeper into the ruins until they encounter a ghost lying on the ground.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

(Are they gone yet?)

 _*The ghost keep keeps saying "z" over and over pretending to be asleep._

 _*Push it aside with force?_

Frisk attempts to push the ghost over until it initiates a fight!

 _*Here comes Naptsablook!_

"Ah! A fight!... wait a minute how can we fight a ghost?"

Frisk signs to Skye what Toriel taught them with the dummy.

"Ah I see let me try."

Skye hovers his green SOUL over the [ACT] button and chooses "Cheer"

 _*He gives Napstablook a patient smile._

"Heh…"

Napstablook then attacks the two with… tears? Frisk and Skye do their best to dodge but both get hit once.

[Skye HP 20/20 - 15/20]

[Frisk HP 20/20 - 17/20]

Skye winces at the pain. Frisk signs that they try next. Frisk hovers over the [ACT] and chooses "Cheer" as well.

"Really not feelin up to it right now. Sorry."

"Umm alright. My turn I guess." Skye repeats his last turn and cheers Napstablook.

 _*He told Napstablook a little joke._

"Heh heh…"

 _*Napstablook wants to show you something._

Napstablook starts crying again but it's tears are going up and they're forming a top hat.

"I call it "dapper blook.""

Frisk takes their turn again and cheers at Napstablooks hat. With that the fight ends.

"I come to the ruins because there's normally no one around but today I met some nice people. Oh… I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your away. Napstablooks fade away.

"What a nice ghost. I wonder if we'll meet him again. Let's head forward." Skye suggests just before they get a call from Toriel. Skye pulls the phone out of his pocket and puts it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Hello my children for no particular reason which do you prefer. Butterscotch or Cinnamon?" Skye looks over at Frisk who simply signs they like both. "I like Cinnamon more than Butterscotch is that alright Frisk?" Frisk nods and smiles. "Cinnamon it is then! Thank you both." Toriel says over the phone and hangs up.

They head forward into the ruins and keep going solving puzzle after puzzle until they come across a house in the ruins where they meet up with Toriel.

"Oh my children what you doing here I thought I told you two to stay put?"

"We were worried if a monster would attack us when you wasn't around so we kept going. Although we didn't encounter a ghost. He landed a hit us."

"I'll heal you two up."

 _*Toriel uses some healing magic on you two. Your HP is maxed out!_

"I should not have left you two alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me wanting to surprise you two."

"A Surprise?" Skye asks tilting his head.

"Come my children." Toriel says as she heads towards the house.

 _*To see such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives you DETERMINATION._


	3. Toriel

Frisk and Skye head into the house and they are greeted by Toriel. "Do you two smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I didn't have enough enough cinnamon to make a cinnamon pie I hope that is alright."

"Yeah that's fine Miss Toriel. Thanks!"

"Excellent. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you two to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off snail pie for tonight."

"S-Snail… pie?" Skye turns to Frisk who just signs "That sounds gross".

"Here, I have another surprise for you two. Follow me my children." Frisk and Skye follow Toriel down the hall and they stop at the first door they reach. "A room of your own! I hope you two like it… but I'm afraid I only have one bed."

"That's alright. Me and Frisk figure something out."

"Glad to hear! Why don't you two check it- is something burning? I'll be right back my children." Toriel rushes off to another room. Frisk and Skye head into their new room. It's filled a picture of a flower on the wall, a box filled with plushies and some extra clothes in the dresser. Skye yawns and hops on the bed.

"I'm a little tired. Wake me up if Miss Toriel is here."

"Sure thing Skye." After a few minutes Skye's in a deep sleep. Frisk walks out of the room and looks for Toriel who isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Huh, wonder she went. Hey, voice in my head. You here?"

 _*I have a name you know. It's Chara_

"Well Chara. What's your story? How did you become a voice in my hea-"

 _*I'm not just a voice. I'm a ghost-spirit thing. Only you can see and hear me. I told you this before._

"Oh... right. So, how did you become a ghost Chara?"

 _*That is none of your business Frisk and if you value your life, you won't ask that again._

"Okay geeze I won't. Calm down."

"Who are you talking to my child?" Toriel asks while coming out of the kitchen holding a slice of pie in each hand.

 _*Don't mention me or our conversation._

Frisk signs to Toriel that they were only talking to themself.

"Oh. Alright then. Where is your friend?"

Frisk signs that Skye is taking a nap in their room.

"I see. I'll be quiet then when I give him his slice of pie. Oh and here's yours my child." Toriel sets the plate on the table and then proceeds to the kid's room with the other. Frisk didn't want to be rude and decides eat the slice. Toriel comes back from delivering Skye his slice. "Why don't rest my child? You must've had a long day. I found and extra pillow and blanket for you.

Frisk decides to do just that. They were starting to feel a little tired. They proceed into their room and lays down where the spare pillow and blanket is. After a while Frisk wakes up and sees Skye sitting on the edge of the bed holding a plushie.

Frisk giggles at the sight. "Cute plushie you got there Skye." "Thanks. I think Miss Toriel gave it to me while I was sleeping. She even gave us an extra slice of pie." Skye points to the bookshelf where two plates were. One had remnants of pie on it while the other still has a full slice on it.

"Hey Frisk? Do you think… do you think we'll be able to go back home?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask? What we have here is clearly better than the orphanage."

"True but… we had friends there too. Here we just have each other and Miss Toriel."

"Yeah… you're right Skye. We should ask Toriel if we can go back."

Skye hops off the bed and heads for the door. "Wait. You're taking the plushie with you?"

"Yeah it's cute… plus I like it. I hope Miss Toriel let's me keep it." Frisk let's out a small giggle. "S-Stop that Frisk" Skye blushes as he opens the door. Frisk grabs the extra pie slices and puts it into their inventory.

The two head out into the atrium when they see Toriel walking down a flight of stairs.

"I wonder where that goes Frisk."

"Let's follow her. We need to ask her how to leave anyway."

The two follow Toriel down the stairs into a dark cave under the house. They stop when they see Toriel standing still. Maybe she heard them following her.

"You wish to know how to return "home do you not my children?"

Both Frisk and Skye look surprised when she asked that. "H-How did you know Miss Toriel?"

"Ahead of us is the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I Am going to destroy it. No one will be able to leave again. Now be good little children and go upstairs." Toriel heads further down the cave.

"M-Miss Toriel! Wait!" Skye yells running after her with Frisk close behind.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come… they leave… they die. You naive children… If your leave the ruins… They… **Asgore**... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room." Toriel keeps heading further

"A-Asgore? KIll us? What do you me-" Frisk grabs Skye's wrist as they run after Toriel.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

Frisk and Skye continue chasing after Toriel until they stop at a door. Toriel is standing in front of it.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You two are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourselves… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.

Toriel starts a fight!

 _*Toriel is blocking the way._

Skye takes the first turn and immediately chooses the [ACT] and selects "Talk"

"M-Miss Toriel! W-What are you doing?"

 _*Toriel doesn't respond._

Toriel attacks by sending fire at the children. Both of them manage to dodge.

 _*Toriel looks through you._

Frisk takes the next turn and chooses to spare Toriel.

Toriel attacks again. Frisk dodges again but Skye gets hit.

[Skye HP 20/20 - 15/20]

Skye winces as Frisk turns to look at him concerned.

 _*Toriel prepares a magical attack._

"I-I'm alright Frisk. Skye's turn and tries talking to Toriel again but to no avail.

Toriel attacks again Frisk tries to dodge but jumps into another fireball while doing so. Skye tried to dodge but he's still trying to recover from the last attack. He gets hit by two fireballs.

[Frisk HP 20/20 - 17/20]

[Skye HP 15/20 - 5/20]

 _*Toriel's acting aloof._

Skye let's out a scream in pain. Frisk takes no time selecting Spare as they rush towards Skye.

Toriel blocks them off with more fire and hitting Frisk twice. Skye looks at the incoming fireballs and notices one is heading straight toward the plushie he's holding. Skye turns around using his body to protect the plushie. Skye collapses and drops the plushie.

[Frisk HP 17/20 - 11/20]

[Skye HP 5/20 - 1/20]

 _*Toriel gasps and covers her mouth in shock. It seems she failed to notice the plushie Skye was holding._

Skye is unable to take a turn. Frisk again chooses Spare and runs toward Skye as fast as they can. Out running most of the fireballs and uses their own body to protect Skye. Frisk gets hit three times.

[Frisk HP 11/20 - 2/20]

"I know you two want to go home but… please… go upstairs. I promise I will take good care of you. I know we do not have much, We can have a good life here….. Ha… ha…. Pathetic is it not? I cannot save two children…. No, I understand. You two would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are a very small place once you get used to them. It is not right for you two to grow up here. My expectation…. loneliness… fear… For you my children… I will put them aside.

 _*Toriel ends the fight._

Frisk stands up and stares at Toriel. Then they turn to Skye and helps him up to his feet.

"If you truly wish to leave the ruins… I will not stop you. However when you leave… Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

Toriel turns around and hugs both Skye and Frisk. Like before. The pain they felt went away. Toriel was using her healing magic on the two during the hug. Toriel let's go and grabs the plushie Skye had and walks over to him.

"I believe this is yours Skye." Toriel gives the plushies to Skye and he holds it close to him.

"Are… are you sure? You're alright with me keeping this?" Skye asks resisting the urge to cry. "Yes I'm sure Skye." She gives Skye a kind smile and walks away.

"Goodbye Frisk. Goodbye Skye." With that, Toriel retreats back to her house.

"That was close there wasn't it Skye?"

*sniff* *sniff*

"Skye? What's the matter?"

"I… I feel bad about leaving Toriel all alone. It… it reminds me of the time before I came to the orphanage. Before I met… you. I was so alone... So scared."

Frisk walks over to Skye and gives him a big hug.

"She will be alright Skye. I know it."

*sniff* "Thanks Frisk"

"No problem buddy. Now let's exit the ruins before she changes her mind."

"R-Right."

Frisk let's go of Skye and the two head their way out of the ruins. While on their way their encounter Flowey once more.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever." Flowey says with a disappointing look. "You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world it's "Kill or be killed" So you two were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person."

Flowey laughs at the thought.

"I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry my little monarchs, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting."

Flowey cackles and retreats into the ground.

"Frisk? What did he mean by all that? "This time" "Let him inherit the power to control it"?"

 _* He was referring to your power Frisk._

"Huh? What do you mean Chara?"

 _*You have a powerful SOUL Frisk. You are the only one who SAVE, LOAD and RESET._

"Frisk? Who is Chara? Are you talking to the voice in your head?"

"Y-Yeah. They're explaining what Flowey meant."

"O-Oh. Guess it's a good thing we have them then is it?"

"Heh heh yeah." With that the two continue their way out of the ruins. Both of them push open the door to the rest of the Underground…. It's cold.

 _*Welcome to Snowdin Forest!_


	4. Snowdin Forest Pt 1

*Shiver* "M-Man. I-I-It's so c-cold here. I should've grabbed a coat from Miss Toriel before we left. Where are we a-anyway?"

Skye starts looking around. All he can see is what appears to be an endless forest and the door Frisk and Skye just went through. "Ah a sign!. Hmm… It says we're in Snowdin Forest.

"Hey Skye, Why do you think Toriel never leaves the ruins?"

"I don't know. Why?

"Because she thought she was…. SNOWED IN!"

"FRISK! Come on!"

Laughter could be heard from somewhere. Neither Frisk or Skye could figure out from where tho.

"What was that? Is someone there?!" Frisk asks but nobody replies.

"I-I think we should out of here Frisk." Skye grabs Frisk's arm with both hands. "Yeah I agree. Come on. The two of them start heading down the path leading further into the forest They walk around a giant stick on the ground. They were making good progress until they heard a loud *SNAP*

"F-Frisk?" Frisk slowly turns their head and sees the stick was snapped in two like it was butter. "Skye run!" The two start running through the snow as fast as they could. They reach a bridge. They start crossing it until…

"Humans. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Skye turns around and extends his arm out. Whatever was talking to them extended their arm out too. Skye goes to shake their hand when a loud farting noise was made. Skye stands confused and wondering what the hell just happened. Frisk is standing behind him snickering.

"Heheheh… the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you're humans right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"H-Hello Sans. I'm Skye and t-this is Frisk."

"Nice to meet you two. I'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But… y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus… he's a human-hunting FANATIC. Hey, I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Come with me. Don't worry about this gate-thingy. Papyrus made it far too wide to stop anybody."

"A-Alright I guess." Skye and Frisk follow Sans. "Quick. Behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

Frisk and Skye run over and hide behind it. It hide's them perfectly. Shortly after Papyrus runs in.

"Sup, bro."

"You know what's "sup" brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!"

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?"

Skye let's out a small gasp before Frisk covers his mouth using their hands.

"No! I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here!? I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then, I, The Great Papyrus… Will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect… Recognition… I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard! People will ask, to, be my, "Friend?" I will bathe in a shower of kisses!"

"Hmm… maybe this lamp will help you."

"Sans! You are not helping! You lazybones! All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day!" Papyrus yells as he's stomping the snow under him.

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton."

*Random rimshot*

Frisk tries to resist the urge to giggle by covering their mouth. Skye sits there unamused.

"Sans!"

"Come on. You're smiling."

"I am and I hate it! Sigh… Why does someone as great as me… have to do so much work just to get some recognition... "

"Wow, sounds like you're working yourself… down to the bone!" Sans winks.

*Random Rimshot*

Frisk is starting to lose control as Skye tries to keep their mouth covered so their cover isn't blown for about the third time.

"Ugh! I will attend to my puzzles… As for your work? Put a little more, "Backbone" into it! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus cackles as he storms off.

"Ok, you can come out now."

Skye walks out from behind the lamp as Frisk falls on their face giggling uncontrollably.

"Thanks for not ratting us out Sans… I think."

"Heh, no problem kiddo. You oughta get going. He might come back and if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"Right g-good… good ide… AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you kiddo. You alright?"

*sniff* "Yeah. just cold. Sans takes his hoodie off and offers it to Skye.

"Sounds like you need this more than I do." Skye grabs the hoodie and puts it on. Zipping it up and keeping him and his plushie nice and warm.

"Thanks Sans. Frisk! Get your giggling under control! We are going!"

Frisk stands up and gets their giggling under control. Skye and Frisk start heading into forest.

"Actually, hey… hate to to bother you guys but, can you do me a favor?."

Frisk signs that they'll help him out.

"Frisk. I don't think he knows-"

"Thanks kid. So I was thinking… my brother's been kinda down lately… he's never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day. Don't worry. He's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be. I'll be up ahead." With that, Sans starting walking the wrong way and back to the ruins.

"... well I guess he proved me wrong."

 _*Hey Frisk. I wouldn't trust that comedien. I think he's hiding something from you both._

"Noted Chara. Thanks." Frisk and Skye continue into the forest.

 _*The convenience of that lamp still fills you with DETERMINATION._

"Another crossroad… let's see… I think I saw a river that way. I'll go check." Skye starts walking in one direction towards the river. "Be careful not to fall in!" Frisk yelled.

When Skye is out of earshot

"Hey Chara? Can I ask you something?"

 _*Shoot_

"Do you know what the different color SOULS mean? Why is mine Red and Skye's is Green?"

 _*Each human SOUL has a color assigned to it. Each color shows the strongest trait of that person. For example. Your red SOUL means your strongest trait is Determination._

"I see. What does Green mean?"

 _*I… don't know. I just know Red. Sorry but the library in Snowdin town might have what you need._

"Oh. Thanks anyways Chara."

 _*No prob Bob._

"Frisk! It's just a dead end but I did find a fishing rod that had a phone number on it."

"Did you call it?"

"... I don't wanna talk about it." Skye looks upset at the fact that he did.

"Okay… hey what's that box doing here?"

"I don't know. It has a note attached to it. It says "Feel free to take one." I wonder what's inside.

Skye opens the box and finds a pair of gloves. "Hey take these Frisk" Skye tosses the gloves over to Frisk and they put them on.

"Thanks. Aren't you putting any on?" Skye closes the box. "No, there was only the one pair in it. Besides. I have Sans' hoodie. Skye walks toward Frisk smiling.

 _*Snowdrake flutters forth!_

"W-Where did he come from?" Skye questions.

Frisk goes ahead and uses the "Check" option.

 _*SNOWDRAKE - 6 ATK 2 DEF_

 _*This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience._

"Better not snow "flake" out!"

Frisk giggles at the pun and gets hit once. Skye sighs and dodges.

[Frisk HP 20/20 - 16/20]

 _*Snowdrake is smiling at it's own bad joke._

Skye wants to Heckle but he knows better than that. So he chooses "Laugh" despite hating puns.

"See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!"

Snowdrake launches more crescent shaped attacks. Both Frisk and Skye dodge.

 _*Snowdrake is pleased with it's "cool" joke._

Frisk giggles more and chooses to Spare. Snowdrake flutters away.

"I think I've had enough puns for one day."

*Pun*

*sigh* Seriously Frisk. I'm getting tired of this.

"Okay Okay I'll stop."

"Thanks for understanding Fri- oh the Skele-bros are here"

"So, as I saying about Undyne," Papyrus then turns around and spots Frisk and Skye. He turns back to Sans who turns to the kids who turns back to Papyrus and to cycle continues with each one going faster than the other. Then they start spinning in circles and they come to a complete stop. Looking away from the two.

"Sans! Oh God God! Is that… A HUMAN!?"

"Uhhhh...actually, I think that's a rock."

Everyone looks at the lone rock Frisk and Skye are standing near. Papyrus and Sans turns to look at each other.

"Oh..

"Hey, what's in front of the rock?." Papyrus turns back and look at the two. "OH MY GOD!"

(Is… are those a human?)

(Yes)

"OH MY GOD! Sans I finally did it! Undyne will… I'm gonna… I'll be so...popular! popular! popular! … Ahem. Humans! You shall not pass this area! I, The Great Papyrus, will stop you! I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the capital! Then… Then! I'm not sure what's next. In any case. Continue if you dare! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus storms off.

"Well, that went well. Don't sweat it kids. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Sans walk after Papyrus.

"Papyrus is sure one character isn't he?" Frisk asks Skye as they head forward.

"He sure is. Hey there's another sentry post here… and a sign. It says "Absolutely NO MOVING!""

"No moving? What does mea-" Frisk gets cut off as a Dog in a Tank Top appears inside the sentry post.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… for example, a human… I'll make sure it NEVER moves again.

 _*Doggo blocks the way!_

"How will this work if he can only see moving thing. How can he hit us if don't…"

A giant sword appears out of nowhere and heads towards Frisk and Skye. IIt's light blue instead of white attacks they've seen before.

"... move. *sigh*"

[Frisk HP 16/20 - 12/20]

[Skye HP 20/20 - 13/20]

"H-How were we supposed to dodge that?!"

 _*Doggo is confirming the moving object._

"Hey Skye, I have an idea. Remember that sign?"

"The sign that said "Absolutely NO MOVING!"?"

"Yes, what if we don't move at all when he attacks?"

Skye doesn't have a response and just stares at Frisk. "Just trust me on this."

Frisk uses the Check option.

 _DOGGO - 13 ATK 7 DEF_

 _Easily excited by movement. Bobbies include: Squirrels._

Doggo launches another light blue sword at the too. The two stand perfectly still and the sword passes right through them. Dealing no damage.

"Huh. I guess you were right Frisk. Now's it's my turn." Skye hovers the [ACT]. "There's only Check and Pet. I guess I'll pet him?"

 _*You pet Doggo._

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET!"

Doggo launches and sword and he spews "PET, PAT and POT over and over.

 _*Doggo has been pet._

Frisk hovers over [MERCY] and spares Doggo.

"S-S-S-Something pet me… Something that isn't m-m-moving… I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!"

Doggo retreats into his station and the two continue ahead. As the continue on they encounter Sans near some ice.

"Hey, here's something important to remember. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don't move and it's won't hurt you."

"Thanks for tip Sans but… We just kinda figured that out with that dog back was his name?" Frisk signs over to Skye stating the dog's name was Doggo. "Oh… right. Doggo"

"Doggo. Should've known. Well it was nice talking to two again buuuut I should probably keep on eyesocket out for Papyrus." Sans walks off onto the ice.

"Wish we met him before we fought Doggo." Skye says as the two walk around the ice. Then a voice calls out to them.

"E-Excuse me you two! Could you come over here for a minute?"

Frisk and Skye turn to where the voice came from. All the could find was a snowman.

"Were… you the one who called?" Skye asked as they walked over.

"Yes, Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world but I cannot move. If you would be so kind traveller, please. Take a piece of me and bring it very far away."

"Wouldn't you just melt if we do?" Skye asks.

"No no. You see. I am made out of magical snow. This snow will not melt wherever it is."

"I see. I guess it wouldn't be much of a problem then huh Frisk?" Skye turns to Frisk and they give him a smile and a thumbs up. Skye turns back to the snowman. "Sure we'll help you out."

"Thank you… good luck!"

Skye grabs a bit of snowman and puts it in his inventory. Frisk and Skye wave goodbye as they walk away. The two run into Sans and Papyrus near a small clearing.

"You're so lazy! You were napping all day!"

"I think that's called… sleeping."

"Excuses, excuses!. Papyrus then notices Frisk and Skye and turns to them.

"Oh-Ho! The humans arrive! In order to stop you. My brother and I have created some puzzles! I think you will find this one...Quite shocking! For you see, this is the invisible… Electricity Maze!"

"W-Was… was that a pun? Will this day end already?" Skye's getting tired of the constant puns being thrown.

"When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a heart zap! Sound like fun?"

"Not really no." Skye whispers to Frisk. Frisk then signs to them they'll go first and Skye can follow his footprints to the end. "Good idea Frisk."

"Okay you can go ahead now!"

Frisk proceeds to enter the maze when Papyrus gets zapped by the orb he's holding.

"Sans! What did you do?!"

"I think the humans have to hold the orb."

"Oh okay." Papyrus proceeds to walk through the maze leaving behind footprints and gives Frisk the orb and heads back to Sans taking the same path. "Okay, try now!"

Skye turns and whispers. "Okay, new plan. We use his footprints." Frisk nods in agreement and the two follow the trail of footprints through the maze and emerge unharmed.

"Incredible! You slippery snails! You solved it so easily… too easily! However! The next puzzle won't be so easy! It is designed by my brother Sans! You will surely be confounded! I know I am! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus cackles as he runs off to the next puzzle.

Frisk and Skye continue their journey until they meet up with the skeletons once.

"Humans! I hope you are ready for… Sans! where's the puzzle!"

"It's right there. On the ground." Sans points to a piece of paper in the ground. "Trust me. There's no way they can get past this one."

The kids stand there looking at the paper. Skye walks over and grabs it.

"It's… it's just a word jumble." Skye says as he puts it back on the ground and the two walk over to Sans and Papyrus.

"Sans! That didn't do anything!"

"Whoops. I knew i should've used today's crossword instead."

"What!? Crossword!? I can't believe you said that! In my opinion… Junior Jumble is easily the hardest."

"What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones."

"Un. Believable. Humans! Solve this dispute."

"Fris. Have you done a crossword before? I've done only word jumbles." Frisk signs that they haven't done one either. Skye turns to Papyrus "I guess we'll say Jumble is the hardest."

"Ha! Ha! Yes! Humans must be very intelligent! If they also find Junior Jumble so difficult! NYEH! HEH HEH HEH. Papyrus storms off please.

"Thanks for saying "Junior Jumble" to appease my brother. Yesterday he got stumped trying to "solve" the horoscope. Sans disappears into thin air after saying. Skye and Frisk giggle at the last part of what Sans said as they are heading down the path until they come across a plate of spaghetti sitting on a table.

"What's a plate of spaghetti doing here?" Skye ponders. "Hey there's note by it." Frisk picks it up and starts reading it.

Humans! Please enjoy this spaghetti. (Little do you know this spaghetti is a trap… designed to entice you! You'll be so busy eating it… that you won't realize that you aren't progressing! Thorougly japed again by The Great Papyrus!)

NYEH HEH HEH, Papyrus.

Skye attempts to get some of the spaghetti on the fork that Papyrus left but finds out it's frozen solid and stuck to the plate.

"Well the thought counts I guess." Skye looks over at Frisk who simple nods in agreement.

 _*Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti… It fills you with DETERMINATION._


End file.
